The Cullen Game Begins
by Dizzy13
Summary: First  FanFic, Post Eclipse,Bella PoV!  When Bella receives a call from Alice, the Cullens get sucked into a game of Truth or Dare!  Hope you like it!  Story is better than summary! :
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! I don't own Twilight, but I want it so bad! I only own the dares and the plot **** (Post Eclipse)**

Chapter 1: The Great Idea, only not

Bella PoV

I was on my way to the Cullen's Mansion with the love of my life/existence, and my Fiancé Edward Cullen in his silver Volvo when my phone rang and turns out it was a very, _very _hyper Alice. "Hi Alice," I started. "EEEEEEEEEP!" I had to pull the phone away from my ear or else my eardrum would burst. "Jeez, Ali what's the matter?" "I had a vision, GET OVER HERE NOW!" Lord, I love her, but there are times when she's just real pushy. "K, Alice just PLEASE stop yelling!" What happened next surprised me: "OK SEE YOU IN 2 MINUTES!" She yelled, again. "What's the matter, love? Edward asked curious. He probably couldn't understand Alice with all the screaming. "Well Alice said she had a vision and wants us over ASAP," I responded. "Okay we're about a minute away," and just then he started grinning uncontrollably. "What?" I asked questioningly. He kissed me on the lips which made my heart flutter like a hummingbirds wings. "You'll see soon enough," he smiled. Me and Edward couldn't be better in our relationship considering that we are getting married in a few months. Mrs. Bella Cullen, I love the sound of that.

Once I stepped out of the car, I saw a flash of black pixie-like hair and very pale skin and the next thing I knew I was being hugged by none other than the Pixie herself. "Hi Bella! Come on!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the Cullen living room. Everyone but Carlisle and Esme were there. I sat on the white love seat and Edward joined me smiling. Alice went and sat on Jasper's lap.

"Hey Bella," Jasper said with a small smile on his face, "Are you alright? I can _feel _your nervousness coming at me." "Oh, sorry Jazz. I'm just kinda nervous as to why Pixie over there is so jumpy!" I exclaimed. Then I heard Emmet's signature booming laugh coming down the stairs and echoing throughout the house. Then Emmett and Rosalie came down the stairs and took their seats at the dining room table. Me and Rosalie are on much better terms, so I guess you could say we are great friends.

"Ok as you all know Bella is gonna become a Cullen officially soon so we need to give her the proper orientation," She paused and quickly continued, "and since there's not much to do we will play Cullen style Truth or Dare! She finished excited. Everyone looked very excited and looked at me for a response so I just smiled and nodded. "Okay these are the rules: Rule 1: If you refuse a dare you must spend the day in your undergarments where ever you go no matter what for 3 days. Rule 2: Don't try to lie if you pick truth 'cause Edward will know. Rule 4: If someone dares you, you can't dare them back; you have to pick someone who preferably hasn't had a turn. And Finally Rule 4: You can't under any circumstances tell Carlisle and Esme anything about this, what is said and done between us will stay that way, got it?" We all nodded when she quickly added" Oh and no dares for Bella that involve physically harming her in any way. OK Emmett?" she said while looking at him. Emmett said "Rats!" under his breath and everyone broke out laughing, myself included.

"Ok let's get started. Can I go 1st?" I said. Everyone nodded. "Ok, I pick," Hm who should I pick? "Jasper, Truth or Dare?" I pretty much already knew the answer to that and it's gonna be, "DARE!" I smiled, I knew it. "Ok, I dare you to go to Lauren's house, confess your undying love for her," I didn't get a chance to finish because I was interrupted by none other than Emmett, "Ok this will be fun! I've always wanted to mess with her! Too bad Jazzy is gonna be the one to do it! " He then pouted sending all the girls into giggles. "Wait, Jasper! You have to do this in a Hello Kitty costume head and only a Neon Pink Speedo! Is that alright with you, Alice?" I said looking pretty satisfied with myself. She smiled and said, "Yeah, this will be hilarious! I have seen the look on Lauren's face and it is so _so_ very funny!" She then broke into laughter and soon we were all laughing hysterically, except Jasper but I swear I saw him crack a smile.

"All right let's get going!" Emmett bellowed, which sent me and Alice into more giggles. Edward looked at me like he was grateful and whispered in my ear: "Thanks, love. I have been meaning to get back at him for drugging you with Pixie Sticks at that bar with Emmett," He then grinned my favorite crooked smile which made me forget my own name and then kissed me with lots of passion. Seconds, Hours, Days, Weeks could have passed with me just kissing Edward, but I had to breath. I am really looking forward to becoming a vampire. Yeah, not something you say every day, I know. "OH! Her dad has a shotgun so we have to be careful, guys!" This sent all of us into another fit of laughter but this time it was silent laughter.

Anyways, we were in front of Lauren's house and Jasper started stripping to his Speedo and I couldn't look because I was silently laughing my head off and so was everyone else. "All right let's get this over with!" He sent death glares my way and stalked off toward the front door. "Wait, Jazz! You forgot your Head! "Rosalie whisper/yelled. That just sent Emmett to his booming laughter yet again and the rest of us giggled.

Revenge is SWEET! This was the perfect way to get back at him for drugging me with all those pounds of Pixie sticks! You see, I have this condition that if I have too much sugar in my system I turn into Alice+ More Hyper x 13= Drugged Bella. I know sounds exaggerated but it's _not. _Jasper sent more glares my way and grabbed the Hello Kitty Head and went to the door. Yeah, Revenge _is _sweet! He rang the doorbell and a dumbstruck Lauren stood in the doorway. "Jasper _Hale_? What are you doing here!" She tried to fix herself up considering she only had a white spaghetti strap top, and some _really_ short booty shorts. Wow. That shows how desperate and pathetic you are when you stoop to Level 5: Lauren. Jessica was right above Lauren and then Britney and Angela and me. Britney came during the last month of school and they were like Lauren and Jessica put together. So you can imagine how bad she was. Since Jessica went over to the "dark side" as I like to call them, and went with Lauren she turned, how do I describe this, slutty. She even had her breasts done so and I quote "maybe Edward will get tired of you and want a real woman like myself" end quote. Yeah, _Right!_ That would explain why I'm getting _married to him _in August_. _

"Hi Lauren," Poor Jasper. He really looked pained. Oh well that will teach him not to mess with me. HA HA HA! "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you," Oh god I think he was trying his best not to puke. "And how it will never die." Then she purred in his ear seductively, "Oh well I knew you were gonna outgrow the pixie freak. Wanna have some fun?" OMG, OMG OMG! I cant believe she believed this crap. HA!


	2. Chapter 2:Lean Like a Cholo, Literally

**Hi guys this is the end of chapter 1 and all of chapter 2! I guess my computer didn't put in all of it! Oh well hope you like it! ;) **

"Hi Lauren," Poor Jasper. He really looked pained. Oh well that will teach him not to mess with me. HA HA HA! "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you," Oh god I think he was trying his best not to puke. "And how it will never die." Then she purred in his ear seductively, "Oh well I knew you were gonna outgrow the pixie freak. Wanna have some fun?" OMG, OMG OMG! I can't believe she believed this crap. HA! Then I thought he went through enough and yelled really loudly "Hey Jasper Good Job with the dare! Let's go home!" I smiled and so did Jasper. Lauren just looks enraged and glared at me. Like it would affect me, please.

We got to the Cullen house in 3 minutes and went up to the living room. "Ok Jazz It's your turn." Alice said while smiling.

"Ok, I pick Emmett. Truth or Dare?" Jasper had a look of pure evil. Oh boy!

"Duh, Dare!" Emmett exclaimed. Just then Alice and Edward started laughing uncontrollably and they wouldn't stop long enough to tell why the hell he was laughing.

"Okay Emmett I dare you to….."

**If you have an idea of what Emmett can dare someone to do please tell me! I love to look at all the creative ideas! Also, I am reading a fan fic called Cullens read Twilight by vampiregurl97! It's really good!**

**Isabella **

**I don't own Twilight or the songs Lean like a cholo or Cyclone!**

Chapter 2: Lean Like a Cholo, Literally

Bella's PoV

"Sing lean like a cholo at the mall, on stage in red leather tight Jeans and a white sequined bra!" Jasper couldn't hold in his laughter anymore considering everyone started laughing when he said sing lean like a cholo. What the hell is a cholo anyways? Oh well. **(A/N: If you know what a cholo is please tell me!) **

We got Emmett's 'clothes' and got to the mall in 4 minutes. I can't wait to be a vampire. I have realized that driving fast is awesome! Anyways, we went in to the mall and Emmett got on stage and the music started to blare from the speakers. People started to gather around, almost all the people from school. I'm starting to think they were invited. HA! This will be great!

_All the homies they know what I mean, baby let me show you how I lean Like a cholo,_

_Lay back bounce in the club, when we do a dance let me do it like what?_

_Like a cholo side to side_

_Elbows up side to side,_

_Elbows up side to side,_

_Elbows up side to side,_

_Like a cholo!_

_All up in the club tan beat, Looking for some highness we on the tree_

_I need a bad one a real freak, find them at the dance floor so don't sleep!_

_Damn I like you I like you _(When he said that he pointed at me and I blushed a deep pink) _but I really want her_(When he said that he winked and pointed at Rosalie and she grinned. The rest of the family, however, couldn't stop laughing!)

_She's that type I can tell let me get into beat and take her back to the hotel,_

_But right now I'm on the move show this lil mamma how this gangsta groove,_

_I don't do a whole lot, Just enough,_

_At leastI decide to keep my elbows up like this and like that,_

_All the girls know where the real g's at,_

_You could find us way up in the back, watching that shit bounce like a, low low_

_I lean Like a cholo side to side_

_Elbows up side to side,_

_Elbows up side to side,_

_Elbows up side to side, x2_

_Like a cholo,_

_I'm brown and I get down, _

_Girls love how I lean, Like a G to the beat,_

_Doing some MJ's on my feet,_

_I'm looking real good, Imp so hood,_

_Trying to stay clean if you know what I mean, HA HA!_

_Pockets full of ferias' mucho dinero, Look me in the and say papi te quiero,_

_Let me do my dance and you do yours, shaking what you got til you're sweating out your pores!_

_Just Like this Like that,Im a perro trying to taste that cat, Bark!_

_Hey DJ wont you play that same track, Whined it back, I can lean to that now she wants me,_

_And I ain't goin home solo cause I lean Like a cholo!_

_Side to side_

_Elbows up side to side,_

_Elbows up side to side,_

_Elbows up side to side, x2_

_Like a cholo,_

_All the homies they know what I mean, baby let me show you how I lean Like a cholo,_

_Lay back bounce in the club, when we do a dance let me do it like what?Like a Cholo!_

_All the homies they know what I mean, baby let me show you how I lean Like a cholo,_

_Lay back bounce in the club, when we do a dance let me do it like what?_

_Side to side_

_Elbows up side to side,_

_Elbows up side to side,_

_Elbows up side to side!, x2_

Then the audience broke into cheers and I swear I saw HUNDREDS of people! Jasper and Rosalie were laughing really hardand Edward, Alice, and I were laughing so loud that we were heard over the enormous crowd and that was pretty hard.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" He then brought all of us on stage and started singing Cyclone by Baby Bash and T-Pain. He also started dancing around Rosalie, Alice and me! Oh god! I then blushed a deep red because he started singing these lyrics:

_Hey,Hey, she moves her body like a cyclone!_

_And she makes me wanna do it all night long,_

_Woo!_

_Going hard when we turn the spotlights on,_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone, Just like a cyclone!_

_She moves her body like a cyclone!_

_And she makes me wanna do it all night long,_

_She Moves her body like a Cyclone, A mighty Cyclone!_

"_THANK YOU FORKS,WA!" Emmett screamed._

After he screamed that, we dragged him to the car with him screaming, "NO! My Fans!" The whole entire way back home. It took 3 or 4 minutes but still. We went into the living room and Emmett had a devious look on his face. Oh God!

"I pick…"

**Sorry I can't decide who he should dare! Thank you for reading this story! Please review and or send me an email saying who Emmett should dare and what that person should be dared to do! I'll update when I have at least 13 reviews and a couple ideas! If you want to hear the songs type the following in YouTube:**

**Lean like a cholo: Pimpmunks lean like a cholo**

**Cyclone: Baby bash FT. T-Pain Cyclone- lyrics!**

**Isabella **


	3. Chapter 3: Tanya or Labels

**Hi guys! Sorry, I haven't been able to update cause of the move and stuff. I promise to update more often! Thank you Sandow45 for the idea! Hope you like this chapter! I don't own Twilight or labels or love by Fergie! **

"I pick Edward! Truth or do you dare?" Emmett asked, still with that ridiculous grin. Oh god what is he thinking? "I pick dare," Edward replied. Oh no! Why did he say dare! I can only imagine what Emmett will do to my poor Edward.

"I dare you to confess your 'true' feelings to Tanya, on speaker phone!" After trying to contain myself, I let it all out. "Great! Just Great! That strawberry blonde bimbo is gonna believe him for Christ's sake!" I yelled. Edward had a pained look on his face and held me a little tighter than usual but hey I'm not complaining. "Don't worry Bella, I have a plan!" Rosalie said. Ok I feel better if Rose has a plan. Maybe this _is_ a little funny. "Ok let's get this over with," Edward whispered quickly. "The sooner I get this _crap_ over with, the sooner I can get revenge." Edward thought out loud. Wow, it took a lot for Edward to swear.

A couple more swears, Edward lunging Emmett 7 times, and some 'Let's get this over with already!' by me later we had Tanya on the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Tanya" Edward said with a pained expression.

We then all giggled and motioned for him to go on.

"_Oh hi Edward, what do I owe this amazing pleasure?" She said with a flirty voice._

"Well," Edward then glared at Emmett for a quick period of time. "I wanted to confess my 'true' feelings for you."

"_You are? Really? Oh my gosh I knew you would get tired of that shitty human sooner or later! And great timing too! I really would like to get married at the Taj Mahal at sunset, oh how romantic! Oh but well have to kill that human Ella. Oh you know what Eddiekins Ill kill her don't you worry about that!" _

Everyone growled and I asked for the phone and Edward gave it to me. He was about to break it anyway. I am gonna give this bitch a piece of my mind.

"Hey Tanya guess what? Its _Bella_ that shitty human you were talking about," I have the best idea ever! I looked at Alice for approval and she nodded and broke into laughter and so did Edward. I smiled.

"_Oh Hi?" She sounded genuinely afraid of me. Ha that's hilarious! _

"I just wanted to tell you how this is a dare that Emmett gave Edward and that the wedding is on August 13th, K? Hope you can make it. No hard feelings just stay away from my man got it, bitch? " I said into the phone calmly. I hope she got the picture.

"_Fine, have Edward but he is a bastard for not wanting me!"_

"Go to hell!" I screamed into the phone and hung up. I immediately heard all the laughing from my siblings and Fiancé. Well might as well join.

"Well that wasn't the plan but it was better!" Rosalie said, and it sent everyone into never ending laughter once again.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

"Ok I pick Rose," Edward said.

"Dare. I'm not scared of you." She said with a confident look on her face.

"I dare you to sing Labels or love in the yard with the shortest dress you have with the entire school watching!" W-O-W! I didn't know Edward was capable of such a thing! "Whoa bro! I didn't know you had it in you!" Emmett said. Rosalie looked rather happy considering it was her favorite song.

Then the boys went to go build the stage and Alice went to call Jessica. I went to go help Rose with her 'clothes'.

"How about this one?" I asked. It was a deep scarlet red mini dress. "Perfect! Thanks Bella" Rosalie said gratefully. I smiled. She put it on and it looked like it was made for her. It hugged her body and it looked very tight. I wondered how she breathed in that.

We went to the yard and a huge stage and a bunch of towels greeted us. "Ok every ones coming!" Alice said very giddy-like. A couple minutes later every person that used to go to school with us showed up. Then Rose got on stage and said:"Hi everyone! Us cullens love to play truth or dare so this is what results!

_Shopping for labels, shopping for love_

_Manolo and Louie, Is all that we can own_

_Shopping for labels, shopping for love, Manolo and Louie_

_1, 2 1 2 turn the lights off!_

_Ooh I already know what my addiction is,_

_I'll be looking for labels I aint looking for love_

_I shut my purses when I walk out the door,_

_Don't cry buy your bag and get over it,_

_And I'm not concerned with all them polities,_

_It's a lot of men and I know I can find another, _

_And I know that I'm always happy when I walk out the store, store_

_I guess I'm supercalafragi-sexy nothing to be playing with,_

_I love'em, hit'em, kiss'em, diss'em, try to walk a mile without a kiss,_

_Love's like a runway but which one do I love more,_

_I can't deal with emotional baggage, just be glad I didn't give more,_

_Loves like a runway so what's all the fussing for,_

_Let's stop chasing those boys and shop some more,_

_1, 2 1 2 turn the lights off!_

_I know I might come off as negative,_

_I'll be looking for labels I aint looking for love,_

_But relationships are often so hard to tame, tame,_

_Cause Gucci and Prada dresses never broke my heart before,_

_And I'm also real afraid to win,_

_I'm a do the damn thing watch me do the damn thing, _

_Cause I know , _

_My credit card will help ford out the flame, flame,_

_I guess I'm supercalafragi-sexy nothing to be playing with,_

_I love'em, hit'em, kiss'em, diss'em, try to walk a mile without a kiss,_

_Love's like a runway but which one do I love more,_

_I can't deal with emotional baggage, just be glad I didn't give more,_

_Loves like a runway so what's all the fussing for,_

_Let's stop chasing those boys and shop some more,_

_1, 2 1 2 turn the lights off!_

_Gucci, Vendi, Prada purses purchasing them finer things,_

_Men they come a dime a dozen just give me them diamond rings,_

_I'm into a lot of things like Cadillac ,Chanel and Coach,_

_And men can't really handle my female approach, _

_Buying things is hard to say,_

_Rocking Christian's lingerie,_

_Manolo, Apolo, taking photos in my cardie',_

_So we can't go all the way, _

_I know you might hate it but Im a shop for labels while these ladies layaway for love, _

_Love's like a runway but which one do I love more,_

_I can't deal with emotional baggage, just be glad I didn't give more,_

_Loves like a runway so what's all the fussing for,_

_Let's stop chasing those boys and shop some more,_

_1, 2 1 2 turn the lights off!_

_Shopping for labels, shopping for love_

_Manolo and Louie, Is all that we can own_

_Shopping for labels, shopping for love, Manolo and Louie_

_1, 2 1 2 turn the lights off!_

Rosalie smiled and got of stage. Every guy there was screaming 'whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo!" and the girls were cheering and glaring, so all in all really fun!

We got back in the house after everyone left and disposing of the stage and towels. Rosalie changed and we got back to the game.

"Ok I pick Bella." Oh no! Rosalie had a very evil smile on her face."Dare," I'm not scared of her, anymore.

"I dare you to….."

**I know what dare I am gonna do! Here is the link for Rosalie's dress: **.?BRANCH=7~72~&storeid=0&ProductDisplayID=8860&dept=Venus+Clothing-Dresses∏=sleeveless+knot+front+dress&clearance=0

**Copy and paste this into your address bar. Hope you liked the chapter! Updating August 10****th****!**

Isabella


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note! Not a chapter!**

**Hey guys! I am so so so sorry for not updating! It's pretty busy around here! If you think it's an excuse well these are the things happening!**

**My 75 year old grandpa that only speaks Spanish is coming for 9 days**

**I am moving in 2 weeks to a town that's 6 hours away and I gots to drive there every other day**

**Im getting a beagle Labrador mix puupy in 1 week! (that's not bad though!)**

**Im going to try to update next week if I can! **

**This message is repeated in my other story! Oh and by the way I am working on another fanfiction story so when I do update it will be 1 chapter for each story and a new story to read!**

**Peace and Love,**

**Isabella **


	5. Chapter 4:Mike and Seducing, The End

Hi guys! I am so so so sorry that I didn't update sooner! Real life tends to get in the way as you all know! I ended up not getting a puppy,*sigh with sad look on face*. Oh well! I got a laptop instead! I have a bunch of ideas for one shots and im gonna be also doing Percy Jackson and the Olympians stories so if you haven't read the series you have to, they are really cool! I swear that I will update all my stories at least once a week on Saturdays or Sundays! But if I have some free time I will update! I promise! Anyways, on to the chapter! Thanks to iamnotupsaetwithjasper for the brilliant idea! BTW I am probably gonna stop this story in about 3 more chapters…. Just a heads up. I have so many ideas in my head that I feel guilty about not following through with my first story. BTW if you haven't read Fun At wal-mart by Christine232 then please read first! J

**I don't own Twilight or I'm not your boyfriend, baby by 3OH!3! **

Chapter 4: Mike and seducing do not belong in the same sentence unless not able to is in between!

Bella's PoV

"..go to Mikes house, let him _try_ to seduce you and then Edward would come and say 'Why are you trying to seduce my fiancée'?'!" Rosalie couldn't finish because everyone but Edward and me burst into laughter. How can they laugh at this? It's so not funny! I thought I finished dealing with Mike the frieken lost puppy! So_ NOT _funny! Edward glared at Rosalie and held me closer to him. I mouthed 'I love you' to him and I think he said I love you too and gave me a small smile.

About 45 minutes later everyone stopped laughing. But from time to time one of them would look at me and giggle and or chuckle. Grrrrrrrr. "Let's get this over with ok!" I said. Then Alice picked me up and ran into her closet. "Damn pixie," I muttered. She just laughed.

"Ok Bella put this on." She threw me some fabric that she probably considered clothes. "I'm not wearing this, Alice. Be serious." I told her firmly. "The sexier you dress the sooner the dare will be over." She said simply. I blushed a dark pink when Emmett and Jasper laughed very loudly. She put me in what to me looked like a prostitute club outfit. Oh jeez.

**(I can't really describe it. Here's the link: ****.?breakcolor=WHITE**** ) **

We all got in Rose's convertible, with her driving, of course. The arrangements were Rosalie-Driving, Emmett-shotgun, Edward in the back with me on his lap and Jasper and Alice in the same position. The only drawback was that Emmett was singing Im not your boyfriend baby the whole frieking way to the lost puppy's house! I almost snapped but just then Mike's house got into view. Oh crap. Once again, Edward held me close to him but hey I'm not complaining.

I got out of the car as everyone but Edward giggled and/or chuckled. Edward just had a pained look on his face. Oh how love him so. Jeez I have been reading too much old English! "Save me quickly," I whispered to him. He gave me a small smile again and told me 2 minutes. Oh Ihope that comes fast enough. Before I got out of the car, Alice whispered and told me that Mike was home alone. Well, thank Zeus for that!

I knocked on the door and Mike answered about 3 seconds after I stopped knocking. I wonder why, can't you hear the sarcasm dripping from my voice?

OMG! He is in a robe! OMG! I can't believe this but I somehow knew it would happen. Alice and/or Rose called him and told him that I will be paying of visit of sorts. "Damn vampire sisters to be," I muttered knowing they would hear me. To answer my question, I heard silent laughter from none other than Alice and Rose.

"Hey baby," Mike said trying to purr, I'm guessing. Well, good luck with that!

"Hi, Mike." I said awkwardly. Just then I heard some laughing and Edward's growl. Must be what Mike is thinking. I can imagine, only I don't want to.

"You look so sexy. Wanna have some fun?" He asked lustily confident. Wait a minute… Lust is an emotion. Jasper controls emotion. "Damn empath!" I muttered and once again I knew he heard me because I heard his silent laughter.

"No thanks," I said as acidly as possible. Then I heard Edward say "Good Girl" and Emmett burst out into a booming silent laugh. Don't ask me how.

"Come on! You know you want to, baby. Just get in here with me and I'll teach you what a real man looks like." He said with what sounded like a dry voice. Ok that's it! He crossed the line!

Then Edward came and said his line in a very angry voice and he visibly shrunk down when he stupidly said maybe.

"If you ever so much as talk to her ever again I will not hesitate to rip your head of your pathetic excuse for a body." He growled.

"What if she wants me? I'm not scared of you." Mike said very scared-like. Oh yeah, very believable.

"I highly doubt that, Newton. And I am very good friends with very influential people, so be afraid. Be very afraid." Edward said very scary-like. I'm not scared of him,of course, but Mike is probably shitting his pants.

Edward turned to leave, but instead he punched Mike in the eye. I smiled and told him to come while Mike was screaming in pain. HA! "I have a late gift to give to him,"I winked and he immediately understood. He also gave me a quick kiss and motioned for me to do my thing.

I walked up to Mike. "Did Edward hurt you?" I asked faking concern. But apparently he believed me and nodded. "I'll make it better then." I said smiling genuinely. He smiled and nodded eagerly. Too bad he doesn't know what's coming to him.

I then looked behind me and saw Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Edward watching me. I smiled and winked at Edward and Alice. Of course she would know what I'm gonna do. I can't wait!

I walked up to Mike and did my 'thing'. I kicked Mike so hard in the balls I think I broke my foot and his testicales. Then I slapped him. I had fun doing it too!

Then while we were all laughing, I lead everyone into the convertible and calmed down Jasper enough to calm everyone else down. While in the car everyone kept on congratulating me and telling me that I should have done it sooner or that Alice and Rose should have done it sooner.

Once we went in the in the house, I started the apparent next conversation. "Can we discontinue the game? If I laugh anymore then I'm gonna be constipated for the rest of my human life and I want to look like a normal female not a constipated weirdo." Emmett laughed his signature booming laugh and Jasper laughed his low but contagious laugh. Everyone soon joined in, including me. Then when it died down Alice, Rose, and Edward agreed.

"Let's go to Wal-Mart!" Emmett yelled happily.

"NO!" We all screamed at him. How could he even suggest that?

I can't wait to hear the suggestions everyone else has!

**Sorry for the cliffy! I just want you to look forward to reading if you don't already! I will update every other day until September 7 because school starts and then I will update Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays! I hope you understand now! Sorry this story was so short I just wasn't feeling it anymore! Cause usually the words fall from my finger tips but I guess it's a special writers black just for this story! I swear I will update My random Twilight stories the day after tomorrow. I have a poll on my profile, so lease check it out. If you have any suggestions please either review with an idea or private message me!**

**Isabella****J**


End file.
